Eternity and Forever
by silent force within
Summary: "I cant exist without you I need you" she was so urgent in her words rain pourning down on the both of us. "I am not going anywhere, I love you" who would have though in this small town I find my future.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight or its characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N this is my first story so be gentle but your comments are welcome**

**warning this is a alice and Bella story you dont like dont read**

My name is Isabella Swan and I just moved in with my father in Forks. My mom remarried to a man named Phil, now don't get me wrong Phil's great but he travels to much hes a baseball player and my mom wanted to go with him and I didn't want to interfere. So I chose to stay with my father. Tomorrow is my first day of school new place, new people and I am not looking forward to it but what can you do.

"Hey kiddo just checking up before I leave for work" My father Charlie said to me with a fatherly grin.

"Late night dad" It was about 10 and my dad being the Chief of Police works at any hour.

"Ya just helping train a few new people. I don't know when Ill be home so don't wait up." he paused for a moment walking over to my window that over looks the front lawn. "So you can get to school tomorrow, I bought this of the Blacks Jacob built it and I bought it"

I stood walking over to the window and in the driveway the street light lit it just right. It was a red truck looked a little beat but I loved it. "Dad its amazing I love it..thank you" and I really did though I couldn't see it clearly in the dark. Giving him a hug glancing at him and smiled. He returned my grin and nodded "No problem, love you" and with that he walked out of my room.

Deciding it was time for bed I grabbed my toiletries making my way to the bathroom. There was only one bathroom in the house and my father had made room but I didnt feel the need to take up his space. Discarding my cloths I let the water run for a moment the steam feeling the air around me. Oh the water felt amazing on my skin relaxing and refreshing.

After a while and quit reluctantly I might add I got out of the shower dressing, brushed my teeth and grinned. For a moment I forgot that school was tomorrow the attention I would receive is gonna be very unwanted. With a sigh I crawled into bed and let sleep take me over.

**A/N**

**So thats my first chapter not much I know but let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own twilight that belong to Stephanie Meyer**

** Ch 2**

My dreams took me to a place I did not recognize the field was beautiful glowing with color, flowers were blooming all over the area brilliant purples and yellows. The sky seemed to be painted in pinks , oranges, and blues and in the middle of this green meadow was a person their back to me. I did recognize the figure I couldn't tell any features the sun was just right in my eyes the figure seemed to glow in the suns silhouette. Just as the figure was about to turn around this annoying buzzing came to my ears.

Waking up with a jar I nearlly fell of the bed but managed to catch myself somehow. I reached over silencing the aggravating noise rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The day was finally here my first day of school, joy I couldn't wait. The only thing bothering me more was the dream I had just had who was that and were had I been it had felt so real so very real. With those thoughts in my head I got ready for school keeping it simple wearing a royal blue tee and jeans. At least nothing else ill be comfortable in my clothing.

Once finished I rushed downstairs trying not to trip I fixed me a bowl of frosted flakes for breakfast drowning it in milk. Once I had finishing I placed the bowl in the sink realizing dad had never gave me the keys to the truck. As I looked around frantic for a good ten minutes or so searching in the leaving room thinking dad might have laid it on the side table were he watches his games. I finally discovered them right on the table close to were I had been eating breakfast. I felt so stupid at that moment. I was running slightly behind now but thats a benefit to being a new kid and like the only one reaching for the keys and unsuccessfully keeping a hold of the they dropped to the floor.

"Great just what I need to be clumsy on my first day" It always seem to get worse during the days progression. Retrieving them from the floor I ran out the door taking my first look at the truck in the semi light of day seeing as it was cloudy it was red and looked old but I didn't care as long as it works. Pulling the door open with a creak and shutting it behind me the engine had to be heard from miles away. As I began to back out it seemed to have a moment giving a load noice backfiring as I made my way to school.

It took me a while just to find a parking spot for a small town school it was crowded. I guess Forks population was all teens. Now if I could just find the office and as if on que a boy popped into my view "The names Mike you must be the Chiefs daughter Isabella" he was a skinny kid with light brown hair and light skin. He was wearing a simple red tee shirt and blue jeans and his shoes were bright white not a bit of dirt.

Oh God help me here we go this is the attention I dont want and being the chiefs daughter and the new kid. I hated attention I usually injure myself with attention on me well what can I do now "Its Bella actually" I corrected him I will be doing that a lot today correcting others on my name. I always felt like I was in trouble if my whole name was being called like most.

"Ah okay Bells then" he was way to perky. "You need any help around I could be your guide" He said annoyingly. As much as I didn't want the help I simply nodded I know I would need it. Mike took me to the office were I got my schedule and found out that I had 3 classes with Mike, fantastic. He decided to go ahead and take me to our first class and I wasnt really paying any attention to were I was going and ran into someone hard it felt like I ran into a brick wall falling on my butt my books scattering everywhere paper flying. Then I heard a voice I would never forget it was so angelic.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to run you over here let me help you up" offering their hand I took it and looked to the stranger who offered to help and I felt no words come to me at all the stranger was gorgeous. "you okay" they asked and I could only nod fo the moment.

Eventually I replied roughly "ya I am fine" Happy to be back on my feet I saw Mike picking up my books so as if in sync me and the stranger lent down to gather my books and paper along with Mike. "Thank you both"I returned my gaze to the stranger and couldn't help but stare into the golden eyes of this angel. "You sure your okay" they asked me again thankful my voice had cleared long enough for me to reply "ya I am fine no harm done I am quit clumsy all the time."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight**

**Special thanks to my beta ****Ashfisher92** ** your a great help thank you**

** Ch 3**

"My name is Alice Cullen. You must be Bella" her voice was a bell in my ear, a heavenly tune. She was so small and pale but not in a way that didn't fit her. It looked phenomenal with her features. Alice's honey colored eyes seemed to look through me, to the depths of my soul, and I knew I could get lost in them. Her hair darting out in every direction. It was short and raven colored. She petite as well. She looked like she was a perky person, not annoying like Mike. Speaking of Mike he looked to Alice with disgust but Alice didnt seem to mind him at all.

"Its Bell...ya I am..." wow she hadn't called me by my full name and I grinning like a idiot. "Well Bella I shall see you later." she seemed to bounce out of sight as I came to my senses and turned back to Mike. I was suddenly upset remembering the look he had given her. "What the hell was that look for Mike?"

Mike looked shocked for a moment before responding with a tense edge in his voice. "The Cullens are that one. They're a freaky family." There was more of them? I wonder if I'll get to see them? It's sad thats all I could think at that moment. Mike continued on and we started to walk again "They're weird and they all keep to themselves. They're a really odd bunch." Mike's words were upsetting me and I didn't know why. But he seemed to change his whole demeanor when we got to the first period class.P.E, oh I was so gonna die before I even begun. "Ready for your first class Bella?" he aske me. I simply nodded.

Can I just say I hate sports with all my being? Yes? Good.I hate sports with all my being."Have a fun first class?, You know you look like you're a natural." Mike said catching up to me after class. We had the next one together as well. Biology. Oh boy. "Mike. You have to be joking. I was hit at least three times in the shoulder and once in my head. And I fell at least like five times over a basketball." Sports is not my thing. I'm too much of a klutz, and after today's activities I was sore and had a headache. Not to mention this in all that time I was distracted because Alice was in my head the whole time. I never was really interested in people back in or friends. People just were'nt that interesting to me. So this feeling bubbling in my stomach was unknown to me and I couldnt figure out why that was for sure.

"Bella are you in there?" Mike waved a hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry were you saying?" I asked him.

Looking slightly aggravated he repeated himself "This is your next class" we were standing outside a room that was supposed to be my Biology class."And lucky for us Jessica and Eric are in the class too. You'll like them. They're good friends." Simply nodding I walked into the teacher walked up to me .

"Ah Isabella nice to see you. You'll be sitting in the back there .In second to last row." He pointed at the desk. They looked more like tables made for two people, but no one seemed to be in the empty seat. "It's Bella and thank you." I told him before walking to the seat assigned to me. Of course in front of me was Mike and a girl who looked dark toned and fully figured.

"Bella this is Jessica." he told me. I nodded in her direction but was distracted by the beauty that was Alice Cullen walking through the classroom door. At that moment I thanked God I had a class with her. My breath seemed to hitch in my chest. I watched her. Surely I was couldn't help it as she walked towards sat down beside me. ME of all people.

"Good to see you again Bella." she greeted me, with a smile. "Hi Alice." I replied, waving dumbly "I'm happy to see I have a lap partner. And of all the people it could be it's you." I didn't think before I spoke. I could feel my face reddening. Shut up Bella. Shut up before you make a fool of yourself. I didn't think I could get more embarrassed but she leaned into my ear as if to tell me a secret and whispered "I'm happy you're my partner as well." I did'nt think I could have gotten any redder than at that moment and found myself grinning like a fool. What's going on with me? I couldn't figure it out. Why did she make me feel so flustered? But before I could continue with my thoughts the teacher called the class to order. Mike who had been watching us gave a huff and turned around to the front clearly upset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I don't own Twilight **

**sorry it took so long I have been busy but heres the next chapter. I apologize for my bad grammar I am still learning.**

**Plz review and thanks for reading and giving it a chance. Know though I have no intention of being in a rush I want to build a relationship. And this is a story about to Girls in love if you don't like don't read**

** Ch4**

When lunch finally rolled around I was very grateful my stomach was killing me. Making my way though the lunch line and after a long decision I came out with a apple a few chicken strips. I never really joyed cafeteria food but a girls got to eat right. The lunch room was very crowded for such a small school. I must have looked like a idiot standing there looking around for a place to sit. I did however spot Mike, Jessica and who I assumed to be Eric recognizing him from Biology and another girl that seemed to be attached to his side. Hoping they didn't see me I ducked out the back door and sat on a bench slowly eating alone. The area was small but a few benches and garbage can hung in the area. It reminded me a lot of a picnic area. With a sigh of relief I was glad not to hear Mike right now.

I didn't mind being alone I welcomed the quiet it had been hectic day. Oh and not to mention I still had a slight headache from P.E. Looking up only briefly with a smile I noticed the sky was the same old grey nothingness look . I guess since it had been really hazy and cloudy no one wanted to be out here.

When I had finished my lunch I decided to lay down on the bench waiting for it to end. Staring at the sky day I started to think back on the day and the beauty that was Alice. I had never had this thoughts about anyone and it all confused me why was I feeling this way. ."Well it good to see you without your stalker" darting up and the sudden noise I managed to slam my elbow into the bench in the process. "Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you" the voice of Alice was unmistakable I found myself grinning inside.

"Its okay" I replied holding onto my elbow "I am a klutz" Looking up at her for the first time since she spoke I noticed or at least I thought I saw was here eyes shift from the golden state to slightly darker and as I blinked they were back to normal. I couldn't help but look at her eyes for what felt like a long time wondering if I was crazy "You know your very..." I paused caught up in the essence that was Alice's presence.

"Very what" she asked lightly. "your very breath taking" I finished unable to stop myself though I could have swore Alice features light up. "Oh I did it again I spoke without thinking. Great job Bella lets scare off a potential friend." the heat in my face was growing again and I stood to leave and wouldn't you know it I tripped. I TRIPPED. Over my own two feet no less. I saw the ground coming before I was brought to a stop inched from the ground.

Alice had caught holding me were I was she was strong for her petite size. She lifted me up onto my feet her hands resting on my sides. Her hands were cold through my shirt but I didn't seem to mind at all. Huh weird.. I could get use to it. Wait what was I thinking. "careful now cant have you harming yourself" she grinned at me. She didn't let go of me for a long while "thank you for catching me" I managed "You know your freezing cold" I stated "Ya I am always like that its ..." She trailed off removing her hands from my sides looking nervous almost. "Oh I don't mind at all really" I replied and all Alice would seem to do was smile.

I think we would have stayed there forever starring at each other if it hadn't been for the bell. "I guess we need to get to class" the words coming out of my throat roughly. "Ya I suppose your right" She turned and seemed to glide like a dancer on a stage or a skater on ice. I was left stunned watching her til she disappeared form sight. A moment later I heard the late bell and ran to my next class.

Well I did end up being late but being knew I was excused. All you had to tell them was that you got lost and they believe you. The class wasn't to hard to find being as it was just across the hall from the cafeteria. I had History and wasn't shocked to find the only empty desk next to Mike and this really well build kid he looked as though he was uncomfortable in his seat.

"Hey Bella didn't see you at lunch" Mike asked me almost as if he was sad. "Ya sorry had to talk to one of my teachers" I lied staring back at my desk we had no time thank God to continue talking. The teacher began her lesson and I was happy for once to say I knew what we were going over already. The kid next to me however seemed to find the lesson humors and I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something. For once when I got asked something I knew the answer. It wasn't a hard question though thankfully. She finished up the lesson early and let us all talk.

"So Bella how you like your first day so far" the random voice was strong, booming in a way. I seemed to ring beautify. Looking up he was huge a tower of muscles. His pale skin resembled Alice. For a man of his size he moved smoothy and with little noise very gracefully as he turned my direction in his set. I had almost for got he said anything to me I was gazing his eyes the same golden honey color as Alice just on the darker spectrum.

"Sorry what you ask" I couldn't remember, His laugh boomed through the room. "I asked if you enjoyed your first day so far" he grinned at me. "Ya its been hectic and confusing" I guess he though what I said was funny because he let out a laugh that echoed through the room.

"I bet, the names Emmett Cullen, you are Bella right" he shifted in his desk. "Yes I am... You must be related to Alice." I asked dumb founded but it was obvious with those eyes and pale skin. "I am she my little sister really little" he said making a motion with his hand being only inches from the ground. Grinning at him and giggling I sighed "ya but her size his cute on her" I felt the heart in my face "you'll have to excuse me I speak before I think" I was thankful to finally hear the bell ring for my final class. I was excited to say the day was almost over and the best part of that NO Mike. Hes a nice guy but one can only handle so much.

Emmett stood and grinnedd at me "weres your last class" Pulling out my schedule I looked at it with a sigh "English" I replied simply "Cool your heading my direction mind if I walk you" He was so nice and unlike Mikesopinionn of them so far I like the Cullen Idon'tt see anything wrong with them. "sure that bee nice since I have no idea were I am going" Off we headed with light conversation the whole way. Emmett stopped suddenly and me being me ran into him "Sorry Bells this is your class and mines that way have a great class its good to meet you" I could have almost swore I head him add a 'finally' to the end of his sentence.

The only people in the room when I got there was the teacher. I mean I know we didn't walk far but I figured there be more than this. The teacher looked up at me from his papers and smiled "Miss Swan have a seat" he directed me to a seat in the back of the closest row to him. Soon as I sat kids seemed to file in in a heard taking there seats.

The girl from lunch that was sitting with Mike now sat in front of me her dark hair was beyond her shoulders. She turned to me a smiled kindly "I am Angela we missed you at lunch but here you are. Its good to meet you finally... its Bells right." I nodded "Yep thats me" Angela removed the glasses on her face giving her eyes a rub and replaced them. "You can only stand so much of him right" I know I looked confused she continued sensing my confusion "Mike you can only take so much" she starred laughing and I know I was stunned for a while but soon joined her "ya pretty much" I replied between breaths and as our laughter died down I couldn't help but say "well its nice to see someone nice thats not in your face" making another poke at Mike

"I try not to be..um...Bella you have a Cullen staring at you. You would think you killed a meber of his family" she made a gesture a few in a direction and sure enough the row next to us and two desk up a Blonde haired boy was staring at me looking as though he was in pain. He had the same pale skin but his eyes were a dark shade of the golden color. "Who is that?" I asked Angela "That is Jasper Cullen and don't worry he always looks like that all the time. Though I have never seen him look at anyone the way hes looking at you. Maybe he likes you" she said with a chuckle.

"Looks more like a look of loathing than like" I stated pulling my attention back to Angela "So how many are there? Cullen's that is" Angela was about to speak when the final bell rang and we were called to attention. "Later" she whispered.

The class was boring and every time I would glace in the direction of Jasper he was starring at me. I felt really uncomfortable under his gaze and couldn't concentrate. I kept wondering if I had done something to upset him but I gave never meet him before now and I wouldnt really call it a meeting. Mr. Grey the teacher was talking about usage of certain kinds of words and how they can be used right and wrong when finally the bell rang. I gathered my this and stood waiting for Angela to do the same. Jasper darted out of the room and was gone in a blink.

When Angela finally stood and we were walking to the parking lot when she continued our talk from earlier. "All of the Cullen's are adopted by Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme. Emmett Cullen the big guy is with Rosalie Hale she the gorgeous blonde and let me tell you she knows it, Their together together. Then theirs her twin brother which you've met" nodding I said "Jasper" Angela nodded and by now were heading through the parking lot to my truck. "Ya Jasper Hale the one in pain all the time. Then Edward Cullan hes tall and always has a mess for brown hair but he doesnt date so dont try" I laughed at her statement "I havent see him yet"

"You will, and finally theres Alice Cullen the short dark headed girl" as her name was spoken my heart fluttered it only confused me more. "Alice is and odd girl but she sweet and very perky. But that is the hole bunch." We reached my truck and leaning against the drivers door. "so that makes 5 kids and then there parent. Wow what a big family" Angela chuckled

"So whats with Mike and his hate for them he said there weird and he doesnt like them?" I asked. Angels nodded knowing what I was talking about. "Mike I think is jealous of them. They do usually keep to themselves and are not that socible. Mike makes them out as weird and annoying to make himself feel better. I mean look at them, all of them are gorgeous" Laughing together I took in a deep breath "makes since" Angels looked at her watch when she stopped laughing and gave me a wave."Yep, well I gotta go see you tomorrow Bella" and Angela took off in another direction.

Let me tell you I was happy the first day was over. Reaching in my pocket I pulled out my keys and got in my truck the door sounding out loudly as it closed. Tossing my backpack into the side seat and rolling down the window. I turned my key in the ignition and nothing. My truck wouldn't start so I tried again and again before giving up and resting my head on the steering wheel.

"Well that sucks" came a voice outside my car. A very unmistakeable voice. Looking up I grinned "your always in the right place at the right time." I mumbled to myself. She suddenly smiled like she heard me. "You need a ride" she bounced on the balls of her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thank you so very much to my Beta Ashfisher92 you great help **

**I do not own twilight **

** CH 5**

"Well silly I wouldn't have asked if I minded. Besides Rosalie loves working on cars." Alice retorted playfully glancing over her shoulder where I saw Alice's family. The first one I saw I didn't recognize, but by Angela's description I believed it was Edward. Jasper was leaning against the red BMW with his back to me. Emmett was sitting on the hood and was laughing at something. Emmett jumped off the car and wrapped his arms around a small model beauty with blonde hair the bounced just right and set perfectly on her shoulders. Suddenly, as though she had sensed us talking about her she glared in my direction. I dropped my gaze instantly.

"Well I suppose that's true." I finally looked back up at Alice. "I do however need your keys so Rosalie can get into your car." I gladly handed them over to her, dropping them lightly in her hand. We began walking right pass her family. She gave them a nod and tossed the keys to Rosalie. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder. As we passed they all nodded back to us except Rosalie. Let me say if looks could kill I be dead ten times over. "Rosalie doesn't seem to like me to much and I haven't even met her yet." Alice looked at me seriously. "That's just Rosalie, she takes some getting use to. I promise she's not as bad a she seems." Not ten steps past her family Alice stopped and seemed to be starring off into space. Then out of no where I heard what seemed to be a growl coming from Alice. I became concerned. "Alice you okay? Alice?" She grinned suddenly "Yeah, I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow, stopping only when we finally reached her car. "This is yours?" I asked gobsmacked. I knew my mouth had hit the floor. It was beautiful a bright yellow Porsche. "Wow." Was all I could manage as I came to her passenger door. Alice opened it herself only an inch or two away from me. She simply replied. "Yep." As I got in. I suddenly felt loss at the distance between us. Though it didn't seem to last long, I swear all I did was blink and she was already in the driver's seat starting her car.

We pulled into my driveway before I knew it. Although I wasn't paying much attention either since my mind was gone. "Alice, can I ask you how knew were I lived?" She seemed to be out of the car and opening my door in a blink. "Everyone knows were the Chief of Police lives hon. I'll let you know when you car is done." I sighed. "Okay...Alice." I said her name slowly. I got out of the car and looked to her shyly. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?" I asked her fiddling with my fingers. "Oh umm... I really need to get home. Esme would be worried about me if I was late." I was disappointed but I guess I'd deal.

"But if it's okay I could come by after I check in." she added as if sensing my disappointment. "I'd like that very much Alice." I told her. Looking back to her car I realized I had forgotten my book bag. "Oh man. I forgot my bag." I said hanging my head. "I'll bring it when I come over. Okay?" she said walking me to the front door. "I'd really appreciate that." She nodded "No problem. If you want maybe I could help you with your work. If you want me to that is?" My response was a little more enthusiastic than I wanted it to be. "YES, I do." Opening the door to make a quick escape before I embarrassed myself further, I nodded to her. "Thank you Alice. I'll see you in a few then." She turned looking over her shoulder "Yup. See ya later Bells."

After much debate with myself I decided to go with a simple spaghetti dinner. I came to the conclusion that I didn't know what Alice liked, and didn't like to eat. It only took a short while to cook the meat, and the sauce adding a few spices of my own to it. I also cooked the pasta. Just as I was pouring the pasta into the strainer, the front door opened and my father's voice rang throughout the house. "Hey kiddo, I'm home." My father was so cliché. For a moment I felt like I was in an episode of I Love Lucy. Giggling to myself I called out. "I am in the kitchen."

"Hey dad, dinner is almost ready." I could hear him kick off his shoes and undo his gun belt. He hung it on the wall hook with a small thud. "Smells good in here. Is it spaghetti tonight?"

"Yep." I called back to him loudly turning to find his sitting at the table already. I jumped slightly. "Hey. You scared me dad." I told him. "Sorry kiddo. Didn't mean to scare ya." I placed his dinner in front of him. I wanted to wait to eat until Alice got here.

"So how'd your first day go? Make any friends?" I had hoped to avoid this question and took a deep breath. "It was good. My teachers seem nice and I did make a few friends. Mike Newton who's okay, and Angela who was very helpful, and kind, but I also met a girl named Alice."

"Alice? As in Alice Cullen?" Dad seemed a little shocked for a moment though I didn't know why. "Yes dad, Alice Cullen. Whom I invited over by the way. If you don't mind." I held my breath. Normally Charlie didn't like things sprung on him but I was relieved to hear his reply. "Yep. It's fine the Doctor and his kids are good people. At least the ones I've met." I was relived to avoid the subject of my first day. Suddenly as if on cue the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I raced to get the door grinning like a fool when I saw Alice on the other side. It had only been an hour or so since I saw her last but it seemed like forever. Why did I miss her so much? "You came." I gave her a big hug, my chin resting on her shoulder. For a moment I inhaled her sweet scent. I held her in that hug for a while. She stiffened. Backing up I panicked, noticing how long I had held her "Sorry... Alice I'm sorry." When I pulled away I looked into her eyes. I know I saw them darken for a moment before going back to their regular golden hue.

"Don't be. I don't mind. Can I come in?" She said rapidly. I stepped aside letting her in. I shut the door and lead her to the dinning room. "Dad this is Alice." Alice bounced into the room giving my father an excited wave. "Hi, Chief Swan." Dad nodded "Please call me Charlie." He asked. I offered Alice a seat "We were just finishing dinner up if you'd like to sit and chat. Well I am at least. Bella here hasn't started yet." dad grinned. Sitting she looked at me then to my father and back to me. "Oh, Bella your cars all done. It was simple fix according to Rosalie." Dad looked concerned. "What happened to the truck?" Alice answered before I could even speak. "There was a loose wire or something. But it's all fixed now, no charge."

"Thank you." I replied. "Hey Alice would you like something to eat?" Alice looked at me, turning her head slightly. "Oh no, thank you but I'm on a special diet." I was confused at her answer. Why she accept my invitation if she didn't want to eat with us? Sitting down I dismissed the issue for now and started eating. I found myself watching her move in seat stealing glances at her as I ate. I was unable to help the grin on my face as she and my father spoke. Before I knew it Alice stood up. "Well we should get that homework of yours finished now that you're done." I had finished eating so nodding I stood up placing all of our dishes in the sink and sat back down at the table. My backpack was now resting on the table top.

"Let the fun begin." I grumbled. Alice giggled. "Silly Bella it's not that bad." So we began to do our work. We focused on our work for the most part and just like dinner I found myself stealing glances at her. We finished all too soon and Alice stood up. "I better go. My mom will be worried if I stay out too long." She walked soundlessly to my side. "Awww. Already?" I couldn't help it if I wanted her to stay. "Sweet Bella it's been nearly four hours." I looked to the clock and sure enough the hours seemed like only minutes. With a sigh I rose walked over to one of the kitchen drawers pulling out a pen and paper, writing down my number. "Call me anytime you want." I handed the small paper over to Alice who grinned and took it from me. "Thanks and I'll see you at school tomorrow"

After I had said my goodbyes to Alice I went back to the kitchen to clean the little remains of dinner out of the sink. "Hey kiddo can we talk?" Charlie who I thought was watching the game came to my side placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sure dad. What's up?" I stopped what I was doing and sat back at the table. Dad seemed to fidget with his fingers. "Are there any guys at school that you've taking a liking to?" He seemed so nervous, I know I was scarlet. "Dad, do we really have to talk boys?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "For your old man?" he replied. I answered reluctantly. "No dad, there isn't any at all. Why do you ask?" I couldn't help but Alice. You follow her every movement with your eyes." I stuttered for a moment "I-I-I she ...um didn't … um…" I didn't know how to answer him. All those things that have happened to me recently, the longing of her touch, the hug I didn't want to let go of, the fact that I couldn't give my father a straight answer. I wanted her to hold me and never let go I wanted so much and I just now realized it in full. I do. I do like her so very much. How? Why? My thoughts were everywhere. I like Alice Cullen. I like another woman and I felt nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with that. It just took me 'til now to realize it. Now what do I say?wonder were he was going with this and why he wanted to talk to me about it. Taking a deep breath my dad asked me the one question I never thought I'd have to hear.

"What about any girls?" I looked at him my mouth wide open. "I ….. wait. What?" I could hardly talk, but I couldn't lie to him either. "Well kiddo, don't get mad but I've watched the way you look at Alice you follow here every movement with your eyes" I stuttered for a moment "I.. she ...um didn't did um" I didn't know how to answer him all those things that have happened to me recently the longing of her touch the hug I didn't want to let go. The fact that I couldnt give my father a straight answer. I wanted her to hold me and never let go I wanted so much and I just now realized it in full. I do I do like her so very much how and why. My thoughts were everywhere I like Alice Cullen another women and I felt nothing wrong with that. Theres nothing wrong with that it just took me til now to realize. Now what do I say?

**A/N thank you so very much to my Beta Ashfisher92 for the help your awesome.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight**

I couldn't say anything for I while my brain spinning with all the thoughts and confusion. "Hey Don't freak out on me now" My dads voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Sssorry dad I was just"

"Thinking Bells" Charlie grinned.

"Ya just thinking" slowly I stood up walking around the table to stand at my fathers side deciding to be honest with myself and him. "Yes dad I guess I do like her all this time. I.. I felt it but didn't see what was in front of my face. Not to mention it took me til now to realize it" by now I was pacing the length of the kitchen "Oh god how... could I not see it but..but I cant like girls can I" I was babbling. Charlie suddenly grinned at me and gave a chuckle "Bella my child I'll love you no matter your choice I knew this for a very long time. You never took a interest in boys and I found that you look to the women may be nuts to think but your old man knows a little."

"But Charlie I.." he cut me off. I couldnt understand why he was being so understanding.

"You'll be fine and it will all work out in the end." pausing he stared at me like he was waiting for something to happen. Waiting for a long while me and Charlie starring at each other my mind full of questions now. What was I going to do? What if she doesn't like me? I felt really hot all of a sudden and faint when Charlie finally spoke.

"Breathe Bella its okay believe me when I say she has the same feelings for you I know it" he stood next to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "But how do you know that dad?" I couldn't help but to think it was all just his imagination that nothing was ever gonna be right. "Trust your old man on occasion I know things." Charlie replied simply. "Well I am gonna go watch the game get some sleep Bella don't fret" simply nodding I watch my father walk into the living room. The sound of the TV turning on seemed to snap me out of a daze I'd been in my mind so gone.

Making my way up the stairs I managed to make it all the way until the last step I managed to trip over the last step falling to my hands and knees. "Are you okay Bells" Charlie called from down the stair I was surprised he heard me over the game. "ya dad I am fine" as I stood the palms of my hands and my knees screamed out in protest to the movement. I was suffering from carpet burn something I got often do to being prone to accidents. I was always hurting myself you think I'd get use to it.

"I wonder" walking over to my laptop and sitting at the desk. Sure enough there in my inbox was four different messages from Renee, my mother.

_Bella,_

_how are you doing ?_

_Bella,_

_Havent heard from you. Just wondering how your first day went?_

_Bella,_

_So whats new how you been any new friend. Anyone catching your eye?_

_Bella,_

_Your starting to worry me!_

With a sigh I answered back.

_Mom,_

_I doing fine sorta. Schools been good, interesting in the least. I have a load of homework so I am gonna keep it short for now. Oh and I do have a few new friends_ and...

I didn't know weather I wanted to tell my mother yet. I didn't even know what was going on yet. So I decided not to and closed it with an 'I love you and take care' After hitting send stood starched and walked to me bed. The pain was almost nonexistent from my trip as my mind wondered again back to Alice oh sweet, beautiful Alice. How could I tell her how would I tell her does she already know?

I laid down only to have dreams filled with her once I finally got to sleep. She was in that beautiful field the night seemed to engulf the green grass around her. I could feel the cool air dance through the sky as Alice turned to me and spoke but I couldn't hear the words she was saying. I tried so hard to hear as she kept talking but all to soon she stopped and reached out her pale hand to me. I extended my own hand to hers but just before I touched her she vanished like mist taken away in the wind.

Buzzing came to my ears and all I wanted at that moment was for it to stop and Alice to come back. I wanted nothing more than to hold on to that but I couldn't go to sleep again I had school oh how I hated school. Getting up I got ready making it a point to get a shower. When I had finally got downstairs I heard my dad talking from in the living room to someone I think or something knowing dad it was the TV. I couldn't make out the words til I was right next to the living room "Well its nice of you to give Bella a ride I know she will enjoy the time with you" He always knew just how to embarrass me. Poking my head into the room I wanted to see who he was talking to and sure enough just as I looked I hear that voice "Its no problem I enjoy her company" Alice replied jumping to her feet with a perky step she walked over to me "Morning Bella ready for school" she asked tilting her head at me in the cutest manner. She proceed to link her arm with mine. "Not that I mind at all but why are you giving me a ride" Alice moved us to the front door dragging me. Really, her being so much smaller than me I was shocked. "Bye Charlie I 'll keep her safe" as the door shut behind us all I could hear was Charlie laughing.

Alice released me making her way to her very yellow Porsche. My mouth hung open at its sight taking a few steps forward I slipped. Sometime during the night it had rained and caused the ground to be slippery with wet cold sleet. My feet coming out from under me. I braced myself for a fall but found myself in Alice's arms. Staring up at her I was astonished "How you get over here so fast?" Alice gave what sounded like a nervous laugh "I was right here the hole time" I couldn't help but look at her car all the way down the driveway were I could have swore she was standing "but you were over there" Placing me on my feet she laughed harder. "Silly Bella"

So two things plagues me through my first class. Casing me to get injured from flying balls and people running into each other. How had Alice made it to me so fast? How did she pick me up? I have to weight so much more than her, Last she was always so cold just this morning before class we were standing outside of my class room and she placed a hand on my cheek. It had been so cold but I didn't mind at all Alice told me to have a good day and goodbye before she vanished.

"Bella...Bella earth to Bells" looking up at the voice calling my name it was Mike "Mike theirs got to be a better way to get my attention" I replied to his annoying antics. "Well you wouldn't respond class is over you coming or not" gathering my thing I sighed "ya just let me change"

Mike and myself walked to Biology were Alice was waiting already in her seat. Pausing at the doorway for a moment I looked to her and grinned "so gorgeous" I mumbled to myself. Not two seconds later she looked at me grinning "Bella" she called to me waving me over. I took my seat "Hey Alice how was your first class" I Don't think she heard me though she was in a daze starring off into space. "Alice you okay" she was grinning when she snapped out of her daze Alice looked at me wide eyed. "Alice did I do something"

"No not at all" just then the teacher walked in and started the class. Naturally I couldn't pay attention I found myself stealing glances at her and thinking about telling her my feeling the same question going through my head. I should tell her, but what is she doesn't like you. I debated with myself all class and when the bell rang she was gone already.

Thankful to get out of class and to lunch I decided to sit with Angela and her friends. Most of lunch had passed as I noticed Alice walk inside the cafeteria and look straight at me pointing her finger at me and beckoning me over to her. Doing so without hesitation I didn't know if I wanted to say something to her now. "So Bella I missed you most of lunch I was waiting on our bench"

Did she just say our bench. "Ya Angela asked me to sit with her today I am sorry" Alice shot Angela a look but the look wasn't hate or crude it was pained I couldn't stand to see her like that. I looked away from her to her family they were all starring at me like I was doing something wrong and for some odd reason I chose that moment to tell her "Alice I have..." I couldn't make the words come out. "Alice I.." She was looking at me know with what I could have swore was a knowing look like what I was gonna say she already knew. Pushing the though aside I tried again before doing something spontaneous something I never do. In a snap decision and in front of the whole cafeteria I stepped closer to her my heart bounding. I kissed Alice. Her lips were hard but soft and cold but I enjoyed it. I was growing worried that I done something stupid but after a few moments she responded back. Alice was kissing me back.

When we parted her eyes were black and her body shaking. The cafeteria erupted in chatter. I wasn't brave enough to look anywhere but at her. Finally, Alice looked at me I couldn't read her expression at all so I ran out of there oh god what had I done. I left her behind standing there in front of everyone.

**A/N thank you Luna for giving Alice a new light in my mind your amazing. So I am sorry for my grammar and I did occ charlie some obviously but hope you liked it let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N thank you to those of you leaving me reviews hope the wait wasn't to long.

ALICE POV

I was happy to be in the one class I had with my human angel. She is so beautiful and clumsy but it's so cute and I wouldn't have her any other way. Just seeing her confused me. I mean how could me a vampire want a human so badly but not for her blood for her as a person. Her smell was something else altogether it was mouth watering but not in the since that I would ever think of harming her.

Speaking of her smell. I caught a whiff of it making me turn in her direction. Bella's lovely voice floated to me at the same moment. I grinned at her words she called me beautiful me it made it hard to sit in my seat. "Bella" I called to her waving her over. I was shocked that I could hear the excitement in my own voice. Making her way to me I smiled at her as she took her seat at my side. She said something to me but I didn't catch it, a vision of Bella came to me.

_We were standing at our bench a nervous smile on her face "Alice I need to tell you something" She reached for my cold hand but didn't flinch at the touch. She made many a temps to say her word over and over. When she finally released the words chocked up in her I heard. "Alice I can't help but fall for you I want to be with you" With a grin I responded lovingly "My dear, sweet Bella" I was reaching to caress her face. " I have waited for so long to hear those words"_

As fast as my vision had come it was gone. "Alice...you okay" I heard her say. Suddenly I looked to her and the look on Bella's face you would think I slapped her. "Did I do something wrong" she asked sounding a little scared. I wanted so badly to reach over to her and comfort her I had scared her but was it concern or was she truly scared.. Her heart rate picked up I had to slow my breath her blood was running in her veins loudly. "No not at all" I replied as the teacher walked in.

As class continued I was now getting flashes of different decisions she was making. Bella was conflicted with weather she was gonna tell me or not. All the indecisiveness was giving me a headache. The bell finally ringing I darted out before I did something I couldn't control.

"My sweet Bella what are you gonna do" I mummered to myself too low for any human to hear but wouldn't you know someone did hear. "What do you think your doing Alice" Rosalie's voice came from beside me. "What do you mean Rose" I responded turning to a disappointed and pissed Rosalie. "You know what I mean Alice. She a human you cant do this you cant uproot us again."

"You all can deal. I am not about to stay away from her. She needs me I feel the urge to protect her I want to keep her safe I want to be at her side." I could feel her glares. I was however to frustrated to care at this moment. "You can't endanger us like this" the halls had cleared by now everyone had went to lunch. "I will not argue with you Rose this is my life, she is my life." I turned and started walking when I heard from her "We cant have a repeat of the last one Alice" I ran at humans pace to the bench, mine and sweet Bella's bench, our bench.

I sat there for a long while waiting, running the conversation with Rose through my head. There was however no debate to be had she will be mine. I am hers. Though we haven't actually gotten anywhere and the fact that I Don't want things turning out the same way as last time. Bella was different somehow though everything felt different stronger. I even went to the length of breaking Bella's car so we could spend a little time together I can't help it.

Most of lunch had passed and still no Bella and I had no further visions her mind must be other wise occupied. I decided to go find her instead. Getting up I walked into the cafeteria and spotted her instantly with Angela and the Mike kid. When I saw her beautiful face look at me I sighed, pointing a finger at her beckoning her to come away from them and to me. She got to me pretty fast for a human "Missed you at our bench I was waiting"

"Ya sorry, Angela asked me to sit with her" she fiddled with her fingers starring at them as she did so. Hating the thought of her with Angela was infuriating me and at the same time I was more pained that she may not want to be with me. That she might have better friends, different interests. My thoughts almost didn't catch that Bella was trying to tell me something. "Alice I.." she tried multiple times. All my fears from before faded as the sudden knowing of what she was trying to say hit me. I smiled wishing she just spit it out. I wanted to hear it I wanted to know she felt for me as I did her.

Out of nowhere before I could see it coming she was stepping closer to me her lips suddenly on my own. It was all one fluid motion and a very spontaneous decision. They were warm and full, soft and tender. I was in shock it took a long moment before I fully registered what was happening. I kissed her back and when I did her blood began rushing faster the sweet sent hitting my nose. My body was shacking when she pulled away the need the wanting was in me screaming to be let out.

The cafeteria grew louder. Oh how bad I wanted to... but I can't I won't harm her ever no I can't. I fought with myself and looked at her as these thoughts ran rapid through my mind. Before I could gather a coherent thought she was gone running away from me Angela fallowing closely behind her. Oh how I hated that furry began to build on top of all the other emotions. I was so very confused.

Edward was at my side walking me out the door I had come through earlier, sitting me on the bench. "Alice focus she's okay. Your alright breath in the fresh air. She panicked." I know he heard the chaos that was my mind at that moment. "She just …. we just … I didn't see it I..." I was never really one to loose my words but they had left me. I was thankful to have a mind reading brother at that moment. Edward sighed "Yes she did kiss you it did happen but Alice the question is what are you gonna do about it. Shes scared so you can't just go running after her not at school. You can take the time to talk to her and sort this all out or you can make a attempt to ignore it like it never happened. Though I Don't think thats possible with you" I debated his words and went into my backpack writing a note to my dear Bella "Tell Emmett to give this to Bella and if he reads it I'll kill him." Edward nodded "Now go hunt and take your time" I took his advice taking my time getting out of campus before running full speed to the woods to hunt.

Bella's POV

I Don't know what just happened but I couldn't take her just staring at me. I kept going my feet caring me all the way to my next class. The room was thankfully empty so I took a seat at my desk sinking is into it. I didn't even took up when someone walked in the room but the voice came sailing to me. "Bella" It was Angela. "Bella is there anything I can do" she knelt next to the chair I was in "No Angela" I replied through sobs "I Don't even know what happened. The next thing I herd I can say I was shocked. Angela chuckled "Sorry Bella" she immediately replied once I had looked at her mustering an evil look, I think. She continued "Sweety, you shocked her she wasn't expecting it." I shook my head "But she looked more scared like I done something wrong. Did I?" Angela stood "No Bella you did nothing wrong but let me ask you this" She said as the bell for class rung "Did she return your kiss?" and with that Angela left for class a smile on her face.

My classmates started filing in and I quickly wiped my eyes and sat up keeping my eyes on the desks surface. Mutters filled the room as they all walked in most rerefuringo me. "You know Bella you have nothing to worry about" Emmett's voice came to me as I looked over at him. "What makes you say that" I didn't mean for my words to sound so disdained. He only chuckled "Cuz I have this for you from Alice." he held out the note and I took it. I wonder if this could be a 'Sorry Bella but this wont work' or a 'Wow we need to talk'. I slowly unfolded the paper and it read.

_My Dear Bella,_

_Please allow me to take you somewhere after school so we can talk please. Meet me at my car after school if you will allow me the privilege of explaining myself . _

_Alice _

She had crossed and black out a few thing but I would meet her I had to I wanted to know so badly how she felt.

**A/N so I apologize first for the long wait I had to get a new beta realizing that all my previous chapters are butchered and me getting a new one was only due to the fact that my previous one is unavailable so I will be re posting some old chapters later on. My moms been in the hospital and ive been working a lot so I hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been a while I wrote and rewrote this chapter**

School didn't end fast enough for me. I had told Angela about the note and that I was going to meet Alice after school. So when I heard that final bell ring I took off thankful for once that I didn't fall on my face from being in a hurry. Practically ranning to the parking lot finding her car easily. Before heading to it though I caught sight of Rosalie stopping me in my tracks. She looked like she was ready to take my head off and believe me if Emmett had not been at her side I think she might have.

I starred for a moment feeling a tap on my shoulder. I was hoping to see Alice but when I turned instead came face to face with Edward. "Hi"he said softly. I nodded looking over my shoulder sad to see Alices car gone. "Dont worry she told me to give you this" Edward handed me a small note.

_Bella,_

_Sorry for the delay but I will come and get you from your home in a little bit. I have something to take care of and will see you in a few._

_Alice_

Folding the paper back up I sighed hanging my head. Edward reached under my chin making me look at him. "Girl, you did the right thing I promise."

"I Don't think I did she seemed so upset. I am so confused." Edward gave a small chuckle. "I promise she does like you and she needs to talk to you. Trust her, she will come around. I know she thinks the world of you trust me." he said tapping his finger to his temple which only confused me more. "Well Bella I shall leave you to it have a great afternoon. Trust me shes waited a long time for you" Before I knew it he was gone from sight at his car in what seemed like seconds. I guess I was just standing there that long.

When I had finally got home I couldnt help but laugh as I caught the sight of Charlie in his favorite chair. He was passed out asleep the remote still in his hand. The television was playing a movie I knew to well. It was always one of my favorites it was of course a vampire and werewolves. Watching them battle and romance blossom I didn't notice the amount of time that passed. The door bell rang and I jumped up writing a note for Charlie.

Alice looked very somber as she stood in the door way "Bella are you ready" I nodded the pain in her voice caused my heart to ache. Getting into her car I watched her for a moment. She seemed so upset had I screwed up that much?

She drove for a short while, well considering she was going way over the speed limit didn't surprise me that we got to our destination fast. I did feel like she knew what she was doing so I trusted her completely. We pulled up to a rather large home and a very breathing taking one at that. "Is this your home" I shuddered out. Alice was out of the car before I asked the question but as she opened my door before I could blink she replied to me. "Yes this is my home Bella." I got out and looked around the vast yard to a path through the woods the house had a garden that rapped around the porch its full off color. "Alice can we please talk now your staring to scare me"

Alice nodded pointing to the path I just seen "This way fist" she began to walk but before entering the path she turned to me "I should scare you. You should be afraid you don't need to be with someone like me with something like me." she hung her head and I couldnt help to reach for her chin her skin colder than ice but it never bothered me it was actually comforting. "Alice what are you talking about your no monster." My mind was curious as to what she meant. "Yes I am and I hate myself for endangering you." My mind was confused as it sifted though all its info to find what she had possibly meant. Why would Alice think shes a monster I mean the pixie may be very strong for her size and very fast and always very cold and those eyes. Then the realized hit me as a flash of the movie I had just watched came to mine "Alice what are you?" was my simple question but I didn't get the reply I wanted "a horrid creature." she replied

"No your not you cant ever be even if you are..." I stopped the words not wanting to exist my mouth I felt like a fool. I was confused no theres no way they exist theres no way shes a "Vampire" I hadnt realized I said the last part aloud til Alice pulled away from my hand "A monster" with her words she took off running faster than my eyes could see I had only had time to see the direction she was going. Heading to the small path , I ran after her. Well I tried at least. "Alice" I called after her as I walked.

After what seemed like a hour I finally reached a clearing. The sun was setting now casting a orange haze over the field. I noticed that this was the meadow from my dream the field were the silhouette was that night. "Alice" I replied looking at a rock in the distance "Alice please" the night seemed to come fast and the clouds seemed to role in out of nowhere "Alice I don't hate you and I am not scare of you" Alice turned around and lept off the rock landing in front of me. "I am a monster" I wanted so bad to slap some since into her. "Alice I Don't care what you are." I sighed she turned her back to me and in a sudden motion I grabbed her hand. She didn't pull from me but just looked at me.

She complied as I slowly turned her to face me again I took her other hand in mine "Alice look at me" she did slowly her eyes looking like they were ready to cry but never did. "I don't care if you are a vampire I still want to be with you." The rain began to pour around us soaking us both quickly. It had come quickly and fst but I was distracted and really didn't care at the moment. "I need you I need to be with you I cant exist without you." Alice felt like she was shaking in my hands."Dont you dare leave me" Alice pulled from me the lightning briefly giving sight to her features.

"I Don't think you should be with me but" Here it came the heartache or so I thought. "I don't think I could ever leave you" she pulled me to her and kissed me gently but as though she was getting a point across and she did she wasn't gonna leave me thats the way it made me feel at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry ive been planing a wedding and working so I havent had much time.**

**So here you go hope you like it please review its my motivation.**

I am not sure how long the both of us stood in the rain together. The lightning light up the sky casting it along her features she was smiling. At that moment I was grateful for it I had not seen it on her gorgeous face in a long time.

"What" I asked she was just staring at me.

Alice giggled "Nothing at all I just wanted to look at you is that so wrong"

"No but it the look your giving hun" Alice raised a brow at me "Lets get you inside before you get a cold"

I had apparently not been paying attention because before I knew it we were at the front door of Alice's home. She walked me up the stairs "Ill give you the tour later first we need to get you changed and dried up" I simply nodded because right then we had walked into her room. "My, your rooms huge"She had a big bay window. The bed she had sat in the middle of the room on the other side was a futon. The walls were lined with book shelves a manikin sitting in the corner. She must have noticed me starring. Alice moved to stand in front of me "I design my cloths for the most part." taking my hand and dragging me over to the closet, which was the size of her room.

"You think you have enough cloths" Alice chuckled "You can never have to many cloths silly. Besides half it for you" I knew I was giving her a odd look. How could she know. "Ill explain another time" She raced to the back and was in front of me with a tee shirt and jeans before I could blink. "For you, Ill be back in a few get changed then you can meet the family.

Alice danced out of the room "how on earth do I diverse you" Shaking my head to try and clear it I got dressed everything was a perfect fit down to the undergarments. I finished buttoning the jeans and Alice came just walking in scaring the crap out of me. I jumped at the sudden sight of her and managed to trip over the shoes I had laying on the floor. I was not surprised that I came face to face with Alice. Kissing me on the forehead she stood me up and laughed "Sorry"

"Dont be at least I was caught" I smiled "You don't have to ever worry about that as long as I am around" Alice seemed to loose focus "Alice you okay, Alice" Alice blinked after a few minutes "Lets go the familys all home"

"Oh first call your father tell him that youll be home in a hour" I did as instructed not wanting to go away from her at all. When I finished with Charlie, Alice took my hand and walked me down the stairs we stopped in the living room.

"You already know Rosalie and Emmett" They here sitting on one side of a couch. Rosalie and Alice exchanged deadly glares. They starred at each other til Emmett ran over to me picking me up and spinning me around. "Em you might want to put her down before she gets sick your making her dizzy." Emmett placed me back on my feet stumbling into Alice who just wrapped a arm around my waist. I could feel her cool skin through my shirt it was comforting. Though I also knew my face was turning bright red. Emmett laughed "Awe Bella blushing how sweet." I looked at the ground "Emmett" Alice got onto him he just kept laughing . When I finally got my baring and looked at Rosalie she just rolled her eyes.

I don't know what I ve done to her but I'll figure it out one day …. I hope. Jasper who had spoke earlier as Emmett was twirling me about took a seat next to Edward taking his hand. "Boys behave" Alice spat at them lovingly "You of course know Edward and Jasper. We all keep there relationship to ourselves til there ready to make it public." I nodded "Dont worry I will not speak a word" I couldnt help but grin widely.

"Last but not least this is Carlisle my father and the best doctor around" He walked over to me offering his hand. "Hi" was all I managed he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He returned to a womens side she had a warm look about her "This is my mother Esme" She walked up to me in a heartbeat giving me a soft loving hug. Her skin was just as cold as Alices but her deminer made it so very warm too. "Its good to finally meet you"

"Um.. can I ask a odd question" I looked at Alice for a moment she only nodded "Carlisle how can you be a doctor see as you... well a vampire." Emmett chuckled Edward through a couch pillow at him. "Hey what was that for" Edward just shook his head. Carlisle sighed "Anyways Bella you have to understand that I have been a round long enough to grow a almost immunity to human blood. I always thought that my drive to save people instead of ending there lives helped me along my path" I was confused ….greatly confused "But ..."

"ALICE YOU NEVER TOLD HER! This whole time she been with you and in this home and she though.." Edward stood concern on his face, everyone else was confused "What Edward is trying to say is that he cant believe Alice never told you that we are vegetarians we don't drink human blood. We only dink animal blood thats how we can interact with your kind" I looked at Alice she looked shameful but I cant have that. "Alice well have time to talk later, we really havent had time." She nodded

"Well Bella I am shocked you thought that all this time" Carlisle grinned "Well I was hoping Mike could have been taken care off" I joked "Ya he seems to be a puppy at your feet" Emmett replied. A sharp growling noise was coming from Alice I looked at her confused "Are you growling" As soon as I asked she stopped "I wont have him around you anymore your mine" Alice was getting tense her grip on my hip tightening "Alice" I called her name with a firm tone she snapped out off it after calling her name a few times "Lets get you home" she said the rain stopping just then.

I thanked everyone for letting me into their home and left with Alice. She got me home all to fast. "Alice I don't want to be away from you" Alice smiled "If you would like to talk about everything leave you window open ill come by later if you don't I understand" Grinning I replied "I would love to see you" Before I got out of the car I gave her a long loving kiss "Later then" she nodded

As I got to the front door I looked back and she was gone. Just that fast and my heart ached already.


End file.
